Not in Kansas Anymore
by RowenaR
Summary: When Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne woke up in a storage room, they never thought it would be in a galaxy far, far away. And now they need to find a way back home, past Special Operations agents and stormtroopers. Among others.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** M

**Category:** crossover, romance

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Gekko and… all those other people making money with it. Anyway, I don't. Honestly. So – I don't own, you don't sue. Deal?

**Summary:** When Laura Cadman and Evan Lorne woke up in a storage room, they never thought it would be in a galaxy far, far away. And now they need to find a way back home, past Special Operations agents and stormtroopers, between the fronts in a war they thought they knew (from television, mind you). But no one ever said it would be easy.

**A/N:** Ohmigod Big Bang fic! Inbetween at least two computers dying on me, work, a trip to San Francisco and about a million other times I got this fic for **het_bigbang** finished! Thanks to everyone who cheered me on, gave constructive criticism and gave me a kick in the ass when I needed it. Special thanks to **mackenziesmomma**, my beta who betaed this in record speed and **ancient_leah** and **pingulotta** who were first readers and cheerleaders and **yappichick** who did the amazing artwork for this story. Thank you, everyone!

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

><p><strong>Not in Kansas Anymore<strong>

"_Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
>It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap<br>We gotta get out while we're young  
>'Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run."<em>

_Bruce Springsteen, "Born to Run"_

_Dramatis Personae:_

Lanteans:

1st Lieutenant Laura Cadman, human female from Earth  
>Major Evan Lorne, human male from Earth<p>

Krayt Team:

Boss, Shistavanen female from Uvena III, team leader  
>Corpsman Tambeca, Wookiee female from Kashyyk, Krayt Team's medic<br>Sergeant 1st Class Riel, Rodian male from Rodia, Krayt Team's communications specialist  
>Specialist Anaron Tarles, human male from Commenor, Krayt Team's weapons specialist<br>1st Lieutenant Celran Darkkin, human male from Alderaan, construction engineer on loan from Rebel Corps of Engineers

Other Alliance Personnel:

1st Lieutenant Wilna Tarrere, human female from Dantooine, Krayt Team's controller  
>Major Konah Y'lic, Bothan male from Bothawui, Krayt Team's Mission Group leader<br>Captain Idakan Dargon, Devaronian from Ralltiir, pilot of _lambda_-class shuttle _Dargon's Folly_, Krayt Team's preferred extraction craft  
>Lt Commander Virina Moren, human female from Correllia, Dargon's co-pilot<p>

Imperial Personnel:

Major Wilrun Davikoff, human male from Coruscant, Dimas base commander  
>Captain Antonin Warrayan, human male from Kuat, Dimas base executive officer<br>Captain Delvin Sandwalker, human male from Tatooine, Dimas base stormtrooper contingent commander/Chief of Security

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Okay, he thinks, this really _is_ the day he will quit the Stargate program. Or would be, if he were in any position to do so… namely actually be in Atlantis or at the SGC. As it is, though, he's not there. He's not even in his own universe. Or maybe he _is_ but the thing that emitted the strange beam that he tried to push Cadman away from caused him to fall into some coma and he's just dreaming all of this.

Because, right now, he's sitting in a storage room full of all kinds of devices and doodads and gizmos he has never seen before with an unconscious Lieutenant Cadman lying beside him. So far he didn't want to risk a peek out of the only door leading out of the room but he _had_ thrown a look around, trying to figure out where they might have landed. At first he hadn't had much success because there had been no discernable logos or any other kind of recognizable features on any of the crates and devices… but then he had found a crate bearing a logo he'd seen before.

And that had been the moment he'd started to doubt that this was actually happening. Because after a few minutes of frantically trying to remember which planet in the two galaxies he knew he knew the stylized wheel with spikes from, he'd remembered. He _had_ seen it before… but it hadn't been on any of the planets he'd been on. Instead he'd seen it in movies and in the comics one of his cousins practically devoured and from one or two video games friends of his – and at some time in his life even he – had been playing.

It was, to his utter disbelief, the symbol the evil galactic Empire used as their emblem. The one that, according to George Lucas and herds of franchise authors, artists and whoever else made money with it, was ruled by the Emperor and his ever faithful sidekick, Darth Vader. The whole thing had caused him to groan and slump down beside the still unconscious form of Cadman and fighting an upcoming headache that promised to be spectacular.

So at first he doesn't realize that there's some movement beside him but then a groan fills the silence of the storage room and he turns towards Cadman. Groaning again, she slowly gets up into a sitting position. After another moment, she apparently realized she's not alone. She blinks and then makes a face. "Just another day in space, huh?"

He rubs his neck. "Well… not… _quite_."

That catches her attention… faster than he would have liked to. "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, sir?"

Okay… there's no way in hell he can tell her about his observation without her thinking him completely nuts… and without having to admit that there had been a time when Evan Lorne, probably the most mature person in Atlantis, at least according to common gossip, had been somewhat of a nerd. "Uh… let's look at it this way…" As he gets up to lift one of the blankets on the crates surrounding them, he can see her following him with her eyes… and the stupid headache increases even more. Just great. "Do you have any idea what this symbol might mean?"

For a moment, incomprehension is written all over her face. Then a disbelieving look on her face and, "You've gotta be _kidding_ me. Uh… sir." What the…? "We did _not_ land ourselves in a Star Wars movie. Please tell me we didn't."

He pauses. "Wait… are you telling me you actually _recognize_ it?"

She snorts and then rolls her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a geek at times as well, sir. I also grew up with four brothers. Of _course_ I'm able to recognize an Imperial emblem when I see one."

Stunned at the sudden revelation – for some reason he would have never placed Laura Cadman among the hard core Star Wars fans – he can only blink… and has to resist the temptation to rub his temples because _that fucking headache just won't go away, dammit_. "Right. Okay. So… any suggestions, Lieutenant?"

She sighs. "No, not yet… but I think I'm starting to get a baaad feeling about this." He turns back to her, dismayed to see her barely holding back a grin.

"Not. Helping. Also… not _funny_, Lieutenant." Did he just catch her rolling her eyes? Nah, she wouldn't do that. She's as afraid of him as all the other… ah, who is he trying to kid? Of _course_ she isn't afraid of him and of _course_ she rolled her eyes.

Another sigh. Then she's standing beside him, with her arms crossed and a little grin on her face… apologetic? "Sorry, sir. Just couldn't help it. It's just not…"

"A Star Wars movie without someone having a bad feeling, I know." He really tries to stay serious but in the end can't help sharing a little amused grin with her. Then he realizes he never actually made sure she was okay. After all, she was out longer than he. "Anyway… you okay, Lieutenant?"

At first she raises her eyebrows as if to say 'You're asking that _now_?' but says after a short once over of herself, "Yeah, I think so. You?"

Well, apart from that fucking headache that seems to get stronger or weaker completely at will which is starting to make him _insane_… "Yeah, guess so. Now that we cleared that up…" he wants to ask her for ideas again but realizes that would probably make him look pretty foolish because it's not his standard performance. But it's really hard to think straight with the headache and the confusion of not really having been able to wrap his head around the fact that they landed themselves inside a science-fiction movie are his opponents.

Unfortunately, she seems to have picked up on it anyway but to his relief, she doesn't comment on it… well, yet. Instead, she throws a critical look around and then walks straight up to the box directly behind him. "Lieutenant?"

Instead of answering, though, she… oh, now he sees it as well. Right on top of that box is a cylindrical object, about the size of his hand. Around it, pieces of wood are scattered. Apparently, it had been in a box, just like the rest… until recently. "Lieutenant… is that what I think it is?"

She hesitates for a moment to grab it and he realizes it's the first time he sees her doing something like that. Usually… Laura Cadman doesn't hesitate, she just _does_. Or maybe… he was just never close enough to her to see that very, very small moment of insecurity before. But then she does and eyes the thing a little critically before saying, "If you think that this is the little partner to the Ancient… thingy that got us here… yeah, I'd say so. I mean… look at this." She gestures towards where the thing stood before.

Taking up a random piece of wood and giving it a short look, he nods. "Yeah. Looks like the aftermath of a small explosion. I gather that's what happened when we got here."

Cadman nods. "Yep, exactly. Which makes me wonder… shouldn't we be surrounded by stormtroopers or something? I really can't imagine our coming here was a _quiet_ affair."

Oh damn, she's _right_. "Actually… that's a very good point, Lieutenant." At that… she gives him a single raised eyebrow. What?

"Sir… are you sure you're really okay? With all due respect but… you know, missing stuff like that and all… that's kinda not your standard performance." She looks a bit like she's almost 100% sure she'll get busted now but the thing is… she's right. No matter what people say about him, he doesn't bust his soldiers' asses for saying the _truth_.

He can't help sighing. "I'm fine… mostly, I mean." She just raises that eyebrow again and he starts to find it slightly uncanny how easy it is for her to trip him with such a little gesture. "Alright… I've got a headache." The eyebrow raises a little higher and there's something like… concern? Yeah, that definitely looks like a ghost of concern on her face. "Something minor. Probably some kind of interdimensional jetlag or something. I'll be fine."

For a moment it looks like she'll disagree but in the end, she just reaches into one of her vest's pockets and hold out a small bottle of pills. "Need some aspirin, sir?"

His first impulse is to say that he doesn't need painkillers for a bit of a headache but it chooses to intensify in that moment so he just takes the bottle, thanks her and takes two of the damned things, hoping they'll get him rid of that headache. "Okay, Lieutenant, let's find out if this can also get us back again."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, second chapter! You're lucky I'm still on sick leave but don't need to sleep the entire day anymore ;) Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

So they're not in Kansas anymore. And she's stuck here – she's still in denial about actually being in the universe that George Lucas once imagined – with Evan fucking Lorne.

Oh, okay, it could have been worse. _Way_ worse, actually. She could have been stuck here with _Rodney_ and that would have been all kinds of fucked. Or with Carson which would have been all kinds of _awkward_, seeing as they broke up only a few months ago. So, yeah, okay, being stranded in Lucas Land with patient, ass-kicking and obviously _geeky_ Evan Lorne isn't actually that bad. "Lieutenant?"

Oh, damn, concentrate. "Yes, sir?"

"You've been staring at that thing for at least two minutes straight. Any new insights?" She tries not to look too irritated because basically he's right.

But he asked her a question and he deserves an answer, so she tries to find words that don't let her appear like a _complete_ failure. "Not… really. Sorry, sir, my knowledge of Ancient goes as far as "Don't touch this!" and that's it. Can't make anything of those inscriptions here."

He raises his eyebrow. "And here I thought your time in Rodney's head…"

"Let's _not_ talk about that," she can't help interrupting quite cutting and when his eyebrows raise even higher – after he _winced_? Did he just do that? – she feels the need to add a little hastily, "Please. Let's… please not talk about that."

Something in that – maybe the fact that she had to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't see that she _really_ doesn't like to talk about that – obviously made him soften his voice when he says, "Sorry, Lieutenant. Didn't want to wake any sleeping dogs." Did he just… touch her face?

Mh. No, he definitely didn't, or she would have seen him move from the corner of her eye. But she could _swear_ she just felt something touch her cheek very softly… weird. Anyway… they have a job to do. "It's okay, sir. Just… anyway. I can't make anything of that."

He frowns and takes the little cylindrical thing from her hands. "Okay, let me have a look. I don't know much more than "up" and "down" in Ancient but…" And yeah, for a very short moment, the thing lights up… and then it's dead again. Lorne blinks. "Alright, it reacts to the gene and… I think it just… tried to tell me something."

Now it's her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Hopefully how to get back home."

Slowly he shakes his head and she thinks once more that he looks really a little shaken up. Like something is bothering him immensely and she wonders if the aspirin he swallowed did _anything_ against the headache he mentioned. "No, unfortunately not. Or… not all of it. It said something about… coordinates or something."

That… wasn't much help. She can just barely refrain from saying so. Instead she tries to be constructive. "Did it clarify how I can get those coordinates in there and which ones they have to be actually?"

Now he looks almost contrite. Huh. "No. I tried to ask it but then it went dead."

Well, actually, that's also the bigger problem. "Please don't tell me that means its battery is dead."

Okay. Now he _does_ look contrite. "Fraid that's exactly what happened, Lieutenant." Oh just fucking great. Just. Fucking. Great.

And did he wince again? This is really getting weirder by the minute. But… let's not get distracted here. She frowns. "Maybe… mh…" without asking, she reaches for the thing again and takes it from his hands. And dammit, he winced _again_. This really needs to stop.

And maybe it will if she just keeps on ignoring it. So… the Ancients _must_ have built in some kind of fail safe. They really did like to do that… some way to recharge the battery, or find a different power source… "Gotcha." Oops, did she just say that aloud? "See here? That looks like a solar power collector. Let's hope it takes _all_ sunlight."

She half expects him to ask when she means by that but then he confirms her suspicion that he might be one of the few Zoomies with something in their heads when he nods and says, "Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Yeah," she nods. "However, there's still that coordinates thing."

"Yeah, there still is. Maybe we should…" But he doesn't get farther because suddenly the sounds of a rather big explosion ring through the compound or ship or wherever they are. Judging from the volume and the sound… and there's _another_ one, considerably louder.

Scrambling to her feet, she yells, "Fuck, sir, whatever caused this, we need to get out of here," when a third explosion can be heard.

"Agreed, Lieutenant. Follow me." Readying his P90, he runs between several crates towards the only structure that looks like a door and doing the same, she follows him after securing the Ancient device that brought them here in one of the pockets of her vest. Then, after only a minimal amount of fumbling around… the door opens with a hiss and they both step out into a cold grey corridor.

Both in combat mode, they quietly make their way a couple of feet away from the storage room until their hear a high pitched whine from somewhere in front of them… _blasters_, she thinks a little absentmindedly and when Lorne turns around to her, he simply nods, as if to confirm her suspicion. Huh.

He takes another couple of steps towards a T-shaped crossing and stops at the bend. She closes the gap and now they're both standing shoulder to shoulder with their backs pressed to corridor's steel walls. The sounds of fighting can still be heard and now it sounds like they're up close and personal, judging from the occasional screams and the pinging and whining sounds that could be blaster bolts ricocheting.

"Sir?" He looks at her, his brows furrowed as if he needs to concentrate very hard. "Orders?"

After a moment of contemplation he comes up with, "Engage." She can't help raising her eyebrow and he says, "If we're both correct, this belongs to the Empire and depending on at which point in Star Wars history we landed ourselves here, this could be very well be a Rebel attack." Okay, so far she can follow. And she's kind of glad that she landed herself here with an officer who never felt that he didn't need to explain himself to junior officers. "And anyway, whoever attacked, they probably came from outside so wherever they are, that must be the direction to get out."

Alright. Yes. Of course. "Understood, sir."

"Alright. Ready?" No. But she nods anyway. "Let's go."

So they do, step by step closer to the sounds of fighting… that actually seem to cease. Which means one of the sides is losing and she hopes to God it's not the good guys, whoever they are. Another bend… another… and suddenly, the sounds of fighting have stopped and they're face to face with a ragtag band of humans and aliens – wait, _non-humans_, that's what they're called here – in white camo and what looks like parts of body armor. Some of them are standing and guarding their portion of the corridor, some are checking ammo, wounds, or rifling through the amour suits of a couple of downed stormtroopers. Well, that is until they're all looking at her and Lorne. Oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Well, he thinks, at least the good guys won.

Or at least that's what he's hoping. That whoever the guys staring at Cadman and him are, they're the _good_ guys. There are three humans, one alien… _non-human_ he identifies as what went for a Wookiee in George Lucas' version of this universe, one he thinks could be a Rodian… and then he has to blank. There's fur and it's almost as tall as the Wookiee, but with an elongated… snout, a bit like a bi-pedal wolf…

And that's as far as he gets with his assessment because suddenly the air is full of laser beams and out of reflex the first thing he does is let himself fall to the side, to move Cadman and himself out of the line of fire and shouting, "Cease fire, cease fire!" while pushing them both to the ground. He keeps shielding her with his body – even though he's pretty sure he heard her say something like "Let me go, you over protective idiot" but he chooses to ignore that, for multiple reasons – even when he feels a hot, searing pain as one of the laser beams must have grazed his calf.

Goddammit, didn't they _hear_ him? And don't they see that neither he nor Cadman offer any resistance at all? Or, okay, only resistance at _them_ because in Cadman's case, she very much does offer resistance, only it seems to be directed at _him_, instead of that ragtag band of hopefully rebels. Jesus fucking Christ can't she just… "Get the kark up, both of you." Oh, wait, the laser beams… they just stopped.

Also, which is probably more important but hasn't really registered in his head as that yet, someone just yelled at him. In _English_. The geek part of his mind can't help thinking that this is about the worst science fiction cliché _ever_ but the soldier part is _way_ bigger which is why he decides to do the smart thing and slowly gets off Cadman – and again wisely ignoring her "Gee, _thanks_, sir" – with his hands in the air.

"I said, get _up_," the snarling, slightly female voice says again and this time he can see that the speaker was the not-Wookiee and the narrowed eyes under furry brows don't look too kind. But okay, the thing really making him comply are the enormous bared _fangs_. Without further ado, he tries to get up… and is severely hindered by the graze wound on his calf. Holy _fuck_.

"Hey, don't you understand Basic, bantha-brains?" Well, if that was only the probl…

"Yes, we _do_, you… nerf herder." Look who just remembered a Star Wars insult. And look who should _shut the hell up_, judging from the faces of their assailants. "But if you'd just take a closer look you'd see that my… companion here is _wounded_." _Companion_? And who does she think she is that she suddenly speaks for the both of them?

However, apparently Cadman's brazen nature… seems to astound them enough that at least for a moment, they seem to be taken aback… until suddenly, there's the sound of heavy boots coming towards them. "Kriff, Boss, that sounds like a battery of chickens coming down our way. _Unplanned_ chickens." Uh… what?

A look to Cadman confirms him that she has no idea what this is about, either but agrees that whatever the human just said, it did _not_ sound good.

The wolf lady – at least he _thinks_ it's a lady – makes a deep guttural sound, very much like a growl and then says, "Alright, pack up the two BUGs and hurry up or it's gonna get boring very soon."

Okay, they're talking in some special lingo… probably Special Forces or something, which would also explain the body armor and the precise and economic movements while they're collecting… what? The Star Wars version of dog tags of their fallen? Probably. And the rattling sound mingled with the clattering of boots keeps coming closer.

Which is probably why he's being yanked up roughly by one of the humans, as well as Cadman and… _fuck_, the graze wound _hurts_. He grits his teeth so as not to show any weakness… most of all because Cadman just looked very much like she was… _worried_ about him? Is that what he could just see gleaming in her eyes for a second?

And why is his head starting to hurt again, the moment Cadman was looking at him? Ah, fuck, he can think about that later. If there actually _is_ a later.

Right now… there are a lot of words he doesn't understand but from the sound of it there's a lot of quite cussing going on. Yeah, he can understand _that_… because he and Cadman… obviously busted their little operation, whatever they'd planned.

So they're kind of going with the flow and he's glad that Cadman didn't take the kicking and screaming road. Instead she keeps… she keeps looking at him as they are drag them through the hall ways, one looking as the grey as the next one, waiting for… for what? Directions?

Oh fuck.

She _is_ waiting for directions because he's her fucking superior officer and because he's _responsible_ for her. Okay, fine, he'd never have thought that brazen Lieutenant Laura Cadman would have moments where she'd look up to a superior…

What? Why did they suddenly stop? "What's going on, Riel?" the wolf lady growls and the Rodian, the guy at the front turns around and answer… in Gibberish. Okay, Rodian, probably. But he still can't understand a word. What he does understand though, is that they seem to be in _deep_ shit because there's a fast back and forth between wolf lady and she seems to be less happy with everything Rodian guy snarls at her.

And he keeps hearing the fucking boots and armor clanking and… "What the _fuck_ is going on, guys?" Okay, so much for Cadman being in need of guidance. Or wait… she _is_ or otherwise she wouldn't just have said that and drew all attention to them again.

It is remarkable, however, how she doesn't shrink away from wolf lady's piercing gaze and doesn't budge when the other human is manhandling her by jerking her arm. "What's going on is none of your karking business, Imp."

"I ain't no fucking Imp, Doggie Girl!" Wow, someone's really getting worked up… and someone's about to get them both _killed_.

Even though his head is starting to throb now, he manages to growl, "Stand down, Lieutenant," between his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you shut the _kark_ up, Imp," Cadman's handler suddenly says and… then he _backhands_ her. The _bastard_.

He's about to intervene but the moment the blast hits Cadman's face, something seems to hit _him_ and for a moment he's seeing stars and the _fucking headache just got even worse_, if that's actually possible. So he almost misses Cadman gearing up to hit her attacker back but suddenly, there's a weird sense of urgency all about him and he growls again, "I _said_, stand _down_, Lieutenant."

She glares at him and is probably gearing up to give _him_ a piece of her mind but… they're running out of time. Something – and that's not just the sound of boots and armor way too close now – tells him something needs to be done and… with a sudden clarity… he knows exactly what it is.

The realization how to play this… hits him hard enough that he can't help gasping and putting a steadying hand against one of the walls. _Fuck_. He takes a deep breath, turns to the team and Cadman who're all looking to be in various stages of confusion and wariness. "I'm gonna be your diversion."

"_What_?" Naturally, Cadman would be the first to speak.

He winces as he puts weight on his injured leg but he does manage to stand upright in the end. "Whoever you guys are, and I'm sincerely hoping you're the good guys because I'm gonna entrust my subordinate to your hands," Cadman looks ready to _jump_ him now and his head receives yet _another_ burst of pain and he'd totally start wondering if there's any coincidence if they'd actually had time for any of that crap now, "since I'm gonna start walking into the direction of our pursuers now and don't you _dare_ shoot me in the back because I'm pretty sure Lieutenant Cadman here will make you pay for it."

Well, he thinks apparently with those folks, whoever they are, a big mouth seems to genuinely impress them. Alright, so he probably should have made something up for Cadman, but quite honestly, they'll probably doubt everything he tells them anyway, so no need for a cover identity. "With all due respect, _sir_, you will certainly not…"

"Yes, he will," wolf lady just growls and suddenly… something tells him… that for some unknown reason… she _understands_ what he just offered and she also understands the _sacrifice_… and he knows he'll be safe walking away from them. Well… then there's nothing keeping him here. Except… that one thing.

Nestling with his jacket's collar, he pulls off his dog tags and limps over to Cadman. Ignoring her incredulous gaze and the sudden feeling of… despair and fear that somehow suddenly made it into his head and heart when he looked at her, he takes her hand and puts them in there, gently closing it again. "Take good care of them, Lieutenant. I'm gonna want them back." Because somehow, somewhere deep down he knows he _will_ find her and get his dog tags from her, if he just plays his cards right.

And right now, that means walking away and facing the enemy and damned if he knows how the hell he knows that. So that's what he does; turning around, limping away… trying to ignore that now she _is_ doing the kicking and screaming act, pretty well at that. He's gonna find her again. He will. He knows that. And if he keeps telling himself that, maybe he'll even start to believe it at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, weekend's over and I decided I really want to get this story posted completely as soon as I can. Which is why you get yet another chapter today.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

"_Jesus fucking Christ_, let me _go_, you stupid asshole bastard. I swear, I'm gonna make you _pay_ for that and you'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on me, you… you… motherfucking excuse for a Special Forces soldier, I'm gonna show you what it means to manhandle _Laura Cadman_ and then you'll… you'll regret… you'll…"

She takes a deep breath to keep on ranting while the Wookiee – she's pretty sure it… he… she… whatever _is_ one because well, big, furry, bow cast and all that – keeps carrying her over his shoulder but suddenly… she seems to have run out of expletives to use and quite honestly, she isn't even sure if she means the Wookiee or her stupid idiot of a commanding officer who had to decide to do the stupid hero act in a galaxy that's big enough that they'll most likelynever see each other again and… _holy crap is it cold_ all of a sudden.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, cold! _Cold_! Cold enough that it actually feel as if her brain _froze_, like _for real_ and could someone _please_ put on the heater again? Or at least switch on the light? Because it's not only cold, it's also _dark_ and for a tiny moment, she feels the despair and the fear that had threatened to overwhelm her when Lorne had told her he'd play diversion and _leave her alone_ in this is a fucking nightmare of a mission gone wrong, creeping up on her again, even through her frozen brain and…

"This is Krayt team demanding extraction. Lost four, one wounded, one BUG prisoner. Will be waiting at LZ coordinates." What? Extraction? Who the hell is gonna extract them from _here_? And what's that worth to her anyway since she'll be frozen to death in another couple of minutes… or maybe not.

_Someone_ just put a flimsy piece of _something_ around her shoulders and over her head and suddenly it's not _that_ cold anymore. And then there's something shoved into her hands… night-vision goggles. Okay, she knows those… whoa, no, she doesn't. At least not _those_. Instead of blurry green shapes in the dark, she can see perfectly rendered figures standing around her. Still green but definitely _not_ blurry. She blinks.

But she doesn't get any time for asking because she's being yanked up again and pushed forward, through almost knee deep snow. Hoping her boots won't be soaked by the time they get wherever it's warm again, she pulls the cloak or whatever they gave her tighter around herself and fights hard to keep up the pace sat be her keepers or captors or whatever.

She's also wondering why there's no retaliation because the evil Empire _she_ knows should be able to have enough fire power to wipe them out three times over before they reached the first base parameter. And from the looks of it, the assault team thinks the same because they all keep scanning their surroundings while keeping up a pace as brisk as the snow and the freezing wind allow.

Could it be, she wonders, that whatever Lorne thought he needed to do, had actually some effect on their escape? It would be too easy, though, she thinks, too convenient… something isn't right here. She's about to mention it but suddenly the ground beneath her feet starts rising and she needs all her breath for following the team up a slope… and from the shapes her night-vision goggles show her, it's not just a little hit but a giant massif. Oh just _great_.

Further and further up the mountain they walk… and further and further away from the base and more than once she's tempted just to turn around and walk back to that base, and if it's just to tell her stupid idiot of a commanding officer just _how_ stupid she thinks walking away from her like that was… but yeah, she's pretty sure they'd shoot her in the back faster than she could spell Ewok and she intends to get back home in one piece and most of all _alive_.

So she keeps trudging after them, higher and higher up… until they suddenly stop and she hears a beeping sound and then a click… and then she's pushed forward and suddenly… there's no snow around her legs anymore, just solid stone and… the goggles are ripped away from her again and she's about to place a kick in the direction she assumes her keeper in… until there's a warm glowing illuminating her immediate surroundings and she has to blink a couple of times to get used to light again.

She's about to make a quick assessment of her situation – stony walls, rough surface, probably a cave, one light source in the middle, five people in the room, two human, three non-human – when one of the humans – male, young, maybe in his 20s – roughly pushes her over to the wall. He looks towards the wolf – she thinks she remembers her race was called something like Shistavanen or something – and she gives him a miniscule nod.

That seems to have been the signal for the human to turn her around, make her part her legs and start patting her down methodically and taking away everything that looks even remotely like a weapon. In a matter of minutes, he relieved her of her P90, her Beretta, the four grenades she'd been carrying and her knife. He also takes away all her packets of C4 but puts them on the same stack as everything he seems to have deemed harmless – first aid kit, glow sticks, ration bars, stuff like that – and like hell she'll correct him.

When he's _finally_ done, she hears him say, "She's clean, Boss." Then she's turned around again and forced to sit down and… _Jesus_ Christ, why are her feet suddenly hurting like that? Oh God, she thinks, as she sees her boots for the first time, they must be soaked through and they've been walking around in temperatures _way_ below freezing for at least and hour and _God_ does it hurt.

She's determined to keep silent, observe them, try to bear all their not so friendly looks and the downright _disgust_ in the eyes of the man who patted her down… but there's a point where the pain intensifies enough that she can't help closing her eyes and damn, there's a little sound of discomfort – okay, more like a low groan of pain but whatever – and when she opens her eyes, the wolf is staring at her.

Okay, actually, they're _all_ staring at her but the wolf's stare is the most… intimidating one and she does her best to return it steadfastly. But the thing is, the pain from her feet is starting to creep up her legs and she's feeling cold sweat starting to form on her forehead and it's kind of hard to keep her breathing regular all of a sudden. What…

"She's collapsing. Tam, see what you can do." Okay, someone's supposed to give her some medical treatment, right? Oh… and that someone is the… Wookiee?

Yeah, must be the Wookiee since… he just crouched down and… why is all that fur suddenly in her face? Oh, right… probably because he just put a big hand to her forehead and… she doesn't… she… "M fine."

There's a low growl, probably the Wookiee equivalent of "the hell you are" but seriously, there's nothing… it'll be over in a couple of minutes… "Stop that Sithspit, Tam. No use wasting precious medical supplies on a karking _Imp_."

Aw, not _that_ again. "Told you I ain't no… no…" Crap. Why is breathing suddenly so exhausting? And why does it feel like her head is filling up with cotton balls?

"_Enough_, Tar. Because I damn well _say_ so. Now cut the crap and let Tam do her work." Okay, so maybe it's a _girl_ Wookiee after all but quite frankly, she doesn't care about that. She doesn't care about much at all currently, actually. She just… she just wants to… sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Righty-o, let's keep posting chapters. And I apologize for them being so short. They honestly looked and felt a _lot_ longer when I wrote the story (probably because I kept thinking "25k, OMG, need to make 25k, OMG will _never_ make 25k"...). This really isn't my usual style... I'm sorry :S

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Well. For some reason, he can hear Cadman's voice – of all people – as clearly in his head as if she were standing next to him, berating him for that decision and quite frankly, if he still hadn't that weird feeling that he did the _right_ thing he'd wholeheartedly agree with her.

Because right now, he feels himself confronted with what looks like two squads of white-armored stormtroopers and most of all a dozen blaster muzzles. Actually, it's a small miracle that they haven't simply shot him on sight when he encountered them just a second ago. But maybe the fact that as soon as he saw them he managed to shout sufficiently pissed off, "Shoot and you'll regret it!" has something to do with that.

Now there's just a gaggle of identical helmets looking at him with their black eye slits and having trained their rifles at him. He's pretty sure that behind that façade, there's frantic communication with their superiors somewhere in this base but it's still a little off-putting to be stared at by silent stormtroopers.

And suddenly, unbidden, there's the scene with Han Solo screaming and running towards the stormtroopers in his mind. It always made him laugh when watching A New Hope but right now, he's wondering how stupid one man can be to be actually _charging_ towards a phalanx of _that_.

All of that happens in the fraction of a second but it appears to him as if it was a small eternity until the one in front with the red patch on his shoulders says in a disembodied, filtered voice, "Identify yourself."

Yes, well, now comes the hard part. Frantically trying to come up with a cover story justifying his warning, he decides… to stall. "I could tell you… but then I'd have to shoot you." _Again_, there's Cadman in his head and even the almost physical sensation of a slap to the back of his head – or maybe that's just his headache which seems to intensify again, after a short reprieve after leaving Cadman and the hopefully good guys behind. Yes, well, in terms stupidity, this one rates very high up. Probably even higher than Han Solo charging at a battery of Stromtroopers in the fucking Death Star.

However… for some reason… he's still not dead. Huh. "State your name, rank and unit or you will be shot." Mh. Did he just detect a hint of impatience in the lead trooper's otherwise almost robotic tone?

If so… the ground is getting hotter. He's playing a dangerous game here and he did promise Cadman he'd get those dog tags back. So he better watch his steps here. "My name and rank are none of your business and my unit answers directly to the Emperor." Well, not like that.

But now he said it and all he can do is hoping that there actually _is_ an Emperor in this version of the Star Wars Galaxy. Because if there isn't… "JC-1278, search him and strip of everything that can be used as a weapon. Look for anything that can be used for identification. JC-1263, cover JC-1278."

"Yes, Sergeant," two voices answer in unison and two of the faceless armor suits leave formation and come walking over to him. While the first one roughly pats him down and takes away his P90, Beretta and everything else that he could use to kill someone off him, he tries to make a face that's part bored, part irritated, as if this is all just beneath him and he's just humoring them.

It is, however, kind of hard keeping it up because they're not exactly gentle. Not that he didn't expect that – he'd probably be the same in their stead – but there's still his injured calf and yes, it's starting to become a _tad_ uncomfortable.

Alright.

It's starting to become a damn pain in the ass and it's kind of hard not to look relieved when the troopers' Sergeant orders them to take him in their midst and march him to… wherever they march people like him to. Hopefully it's not his execution but he does cling to the fact that if they'd wanted to execute him, they just could have shot him now and be done with it. So at least his attempt at lying through his teeth didn't go as bad as he thought it would, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! Longer chapter! I swear, this is more my usual length than the other chapter. Can't promise it'll stay that way with future chapter but... yeah. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

She's not quite sure what made her realize she was waking up first: the low steady beeping that sounds suspiciously like a heart monitor or the low humming that sounds suspiciously like a starship drive. However, it's not really important anyway. What _is_ important, though, is that she find out where the hell she is _now_. Because the last thing she remembers before blacking out was being in a cave instead of a starship… and alternately freezing her ass off and feeling like she were in a desert, in the middle of the day.

So ignoring the last lingering remnants of a headache and the wish to simply turn around and get back to sleep, she carefully cracks her eyes open. The first thing she sees is… ceiling. Hanging about 20 inches above her head. What… okay, maybe turning her head. Ah, right. The muzzle of a blaster. Nothing new there.

Her guard, however… did he fall _asleep_? Oh good Heavens. That's probably the worst Special Forces soldier she ever encountered. For a moment she's debating whether to wake him or not but then she decides that she's fed up with the dry feeling in her mouth and rolling her eyes she clears her throat. And then… nothing happens. She's about to lift her hands to rap on the ceiling above her but… well, they're bound. Yeah, that was to be expected. And she's still thirsty.

Rolling her eyes again, she calls out, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty!"

The man jerks awake and… well, at least he neither loses the blaster nor does he accidentally shoot her with it. Well, that didn't go so bad then, did it? "Oh… you're awake." Yes, Captain Obvious, I am, she wants to say but wisely keeps her mouth shut, seeing as she's still the prisoner here.

However… that's the only thing he says so she feels compelled to say, "Yeah, I very obviously am. And I'm fucking _thirsty_." Oops. But she really _is_ fucking thirsty.

"That's a common side effect of bacta injections," the man – now that she could take a closer look she doesn't place him above 25 in age – says with confidence. The kind of confidence that can be broken with simply lifting an eyebrow in the right way. "At least that's what… the team medic said when she gave you one."

"Did she also tell you not to allow me to drink?" This is almost too easy, she thinks. There has to be a catch somewhere here.

"No. No one actually forbade me to give you something to drink." Uh-huh.

"Well then… why don't you find something to drink and give it to me?" _And_ it's starting to get ridiculous. She'll eat her dog tags if _that_ guy really is a Special Forces soldier.

Well. And she shouldn't have thought of dog tags because that just served to remind her of the fact that she's carrying around _another_ person's dog tags. A person she'd like to beat the shit out of right now because how _dare_ he do that?

Alright, soldier, calm down. This will get you nowhere and besides, he'd likely beat the shit out of _you_. "I'm under orders not to assist you in any way." Oh, just great. Her superior probably got himself killed for them and she isn't even allowed to have a fucking glass of fucking _water_.

"Listen boy if I don't get a fucking glass of water right fucking now I'm gonna fetch it _myself_. Got me?" Okay. She's probably losing it. Because she could have _sworn_ she just felt someone give her a slap on the back of her head. Actually, she could have sworn that it was _Lorne_ who gave her that slap.

And anyway, Guard Man is her priority right now. Because his face just became a dangerous shade of red and he grits out, "My name is First Lieutenant Celran Darkkin and I'm a member of the Rebel Corps of Engineers and you are… you are…"

"Not supposed to know that?" Oh God, do _not_ laugh now, she scolds herself because she's pretty sure that First Lieutenant Celran Darkkin of the Rebel Corps of Engineers would die of shame, then. Giving your name away to a possible enemy POW… not a really smart move. And from the now rather embarrassing shade of pink his face turned into, she can see that he wasn't doing it on purpose. No one can fake cheeks _this_ pink.

A little desperate to get his decorum back, he clears his throat. "I think… I think I'll need to report to my superior now."

Yes, he really should do that. Seeing as she could probably have overpowered him pretty easily in the last couple of minutes, even with her hands bound, if she'd wanted to. Major Lorne taught her that.

But he also taught her to bide her time and be patient, if the situation demands it. Granted, more often than not she'd totally flunked _that_ part of training, even with Lorne but contrary to what he probably thought of her, she's still capable of listening to lessons when she really needs to.

So she simply keeps lying down, listening to Darkkin speaking into his radio… communication device… whatever in a low voice. She doesn't catch all of it but she did catch him saying "The prisoner is awake, ma'am," and if she's honest, that really does make her curious. Is he talking to doggie girl? Someone else? And, most importantly, will they shoot her now or wait with it long enough that she can explain to them who she is and why she needs them to help her find her superior?

She isn't quite sure how to accomplish that without them thinking her completely nuts but she's pretty confident she'll manage it in the end. Her power of persuasion was always considerable. Really, it was. Even when she _didn't_ have a fire arm to make her point with her.

Now, however, her biggest weapon is probably patience so she tries to bring up all of it that she has while Darkkin has resumed pointing his blaster at her. At least it's the right one, she can't help thinking but then reminds herself that even combat engies are smart enough for _that_. Or at least should be. Anyway… she's _still_ thirsty and she'd really _love_ to get rid of that starchy feeling in her mouth and if they're the _good_ guys surely a glass of water for a POW isn't asked too much. "So, did they forbid you _now_ to provide me with fluids?"

He eyes her again… and then, _finally_, turns around and since she's _still_ lying down, she can't see where he turns but a moment later he's holding something that looks like a bottle of some sorts in his hand when he turns back to her. She's about to ask him how she's supposed to drink this in her current position but he seems to have _some_ brains in his head after all because he says, "You may… sit up," not really finding the right tone between haughty, generous and contrite.

Fighting against the temptation to sigh and roll her eyes again, she actually manages to bring herself in a sitting position, albeit hunched over. But at least it's upright enough that she can take the bottle from Darkkin's hand – he even uncapped it for her and she's starting to wonder what a nice boy like him is doing among a couple of hardnosed Special Forces grunts, obviously trying to infiltrate an Imperial base – and take a nice long swig from even. And because it's liquid and reasonably able to wash the starchiness out of her mouth, she's mostly able to ignore the stale taste.

And the second slap to the back of her head because well, that could have been drugged or even poisoned and she simply accepted it. She'll probably never be able to look at Lorne without remembering the feeling of not being sure if she isn't losing it because of imaginary slaps to the back of her head from him again. Provided, she actually manages to find him but again… not something she wants to think about too closely now. She's got other issues to solve before attempting _that_.

When she's done with drinking, she tries to give Darkkin an at least passably friendly smile and says, "Thank you."

To her surprise, he manages to smile back, looking a little… shy? "You're… you're welcome, Miss…"

"First Lieutenant Laura Cadman," she says because she thinks he deserved that for not being an ass about giving her something to drink even though he tried it, probably to impress those SF guys he somehow must have ended up with, and because it's only fair.

It also manages to surprise Darkkin enough that he loses another bit of professional paranoia he tried to hold up so hard. "You're a soldier?" She nods. Yeah, pretty obvious, isn't it? "Which unit?"

It occurs to her that this could all be part of the game and Darkkin's just here to interrogate her. But then again… there's nothing of importance for _them_ or anyone else in this universe except Major Lorne the she could tell them. She shrugs. "EOD. You?"

If she keeps him talking about units and stuff, she thinks, maybe it'll keep him from asking which _forces_ she belongs to. "Construction." And so far, it seems to be working.

"So you build the things my guys like to blow up?" she asks grinning and it does elicit a slight grin from him, too. Yeah, she knew he'd love that, right from the moment he said "Rebel Corps of Engineers" and she starts to hope that maybe she's actually about to make a friend because that would be good news… seeing as she's in very dire need of them, since the only person halfway akin to a friend she had here decided to face a potentially life threatening situation all on his own.

Darkkin's about to say something – from the look of it, he maybe even was about to _quip_ something – but the door to her left suddenly hisses open and reveals… the guy who just won't stop calling her a "karking Imp". Oh joy. "Getting friendly with an imp, greenie? Don't think Boss is gonna like that," he sneers and she instantly hates him. Well, again.

"It's still _Lieutenant Darkkin _or _sir_ to you, _Specialist_." Ouch. And she feels a newfound respect for Darkkin coming up, seeing as despite being obviously rather on the brainy than on the brawny side of soldiering usually, he knows how to hold his own. And how to demand his due as an officer.

The Specialist, however, scowls at him and grinds out, "Boss wants to see the prisoner, _sir_."

The Lieutenant simply nods, obviously trying not to let the Specialist's insolence get to him. She's actually impressed by how well he holds himself. If _she_ were in his stead, she'd have long blasted the Specialist's ass into next week. And not just figuratively. Actually, she might do it if she gets to it, after all. "Fine. I'll take her."

That earns Darkkin a sneer. _Jesus_. "Actually, Boss said she wants _me_ to…"

"I will take the prisoner to see the Captain." Doggie girl is a _Captain_? Alright… "That is _final_, Specialist." Go get him tiger, she wants to encourage Dakkin, but it looks like he doesn't need her to, since after a moment of staring at each other, the Specialist backs down.

"She wants to see you in the briefing room," he says before he leaves the room, probably deliberately leaving out the sir. When he has vanished back into the depth of the ship, she can visibly see Darkkin shrink back for a moment, looking both relieved and kind of exhausted.

She can't help clearing her throat. "Hey, uh… for what it's worth… he wouldn't be _my_ best bud, either."

That prompts Darkkin to give her a rueful grin that tells her more than anything that he's _not_ a regular part of this unit and instinctively, she realizes that if she really wants to gain these people's trust, he's her first gateway, even despite being a bit of an outsider. "Specialist Tarles and I are… indeed not the best of friends. I guess it comes with the territory of him being from a rather military inclined world and me coming from Alderaan." Alderaan… oh, she knows that one. It's the one that… oh, crap. Damn, she really needs to find out _how_ close this Star Wars universe is to the one she knows. And where in the timeline they currently are. "Anyway… let's go meet Boss."

Ah. So… he probably didn't notice her reaction at hearing that he's from Alderaan. Well, that's good for her, isn't it? And well, it's not really important, anyway, because he put the handcuffs back around her wrists – with a kind of apologetic grin – and starts leading her out of the room, into a rather dark corridor. And because she thinks keeping him talking is her best bet at trying to get her into his good graces, she says, "So… that boss of yours… she got a name or anything?"

"Boss," Darkkin says and she raises her eyebrows. Huh? "That's… her name, actually. Or at least that's what everyone keeps calling her. I know she's a Captain but nothing about her real name or anything. Not a talkative lot, those Special Ops types."

Yeah, I bet, she thinks, briefly thinking about all those Special Ops types _she_ knows. Sheppard first and foremost. Lorne… Lorne's not Special Ops as far as she knows, but sometimes she thinks he could be as well, seeing as how guarded he always seems to be around everyone. Okay, actually, not _always_ because she _knows_ he's got a good sense of humor and… and that's not the point here. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"You know any of them?" Darkkin immediately says, sounding a little surprised and not for the first time she wonders if he's the good cop and if he _is_ who's going to be _bad_ one. She kind of hopes it's not Doggie Girl.

She tries to shrug nonchalantly, desperately trying to find a way to be as non-committing as possible. "Used to, anyway." And that isn't _that_ far off from the truth. A couple of those Special Ops guys she got to know on Atlantis and in the SGC really either went to serve in other units or don't serve anymore or are dead. Most of them actually are. Dead, that is.

For a moment, they're silent and then Darkkin stops, at a crossing. "I'd ask you now where the kark you're serving and who you actually _are_ but I guess Boss wouldn't like it if I did her job for her." Right. That… was to be expected. "Briefing room's down the corridor. I'll take you to her and then leave again." And then she must have made some weird face, because he actually grins and adds, "Don't worry. Shistavanen who bark don't bite. Boss's not the one you need to be afraid of here."

Oh really, she thinks, if Doggie Girl isn't… then who _is_? She's tempted to actually ask that but he doesn't give her time because suddenly, they're in a room sporting a round table in a booth, with a bench half surrounding it, several screens opposite it hoisted up on the bare steel gray walls… an a big hulking Shistavanen female, looking like she's just _waiting_ to devour some big-mouthed red-headed human Lieutenant. Darkkin, next to her, reports to Doggie Girl and then is gone faster than she can blink, or at least that's what it feels like. Coward, she thinks but tries to concentrate on not shrinking back when Doggie Girl takes a few steps towards her.

"Alright, BUG, I'm gonna ask you a couple of simple questions and I want some simple answers to them. We don't have much time because we'll soon rendezvous with our carrier so try to keep them short, too. Got me?" Do _not_ swallow before answering, she sharply reminds herself.

So straightening up herself, she simply says, "Yes, ma'am."

There's an unreadable expression in Doggie Girl's face, a raising of her jowls that looks terrifying but hopefully simply means slight irritation. "Good. So, who are you, who are you working for and why were you in that Imp compound?"

Right, she thinks, piece of cake. She can do this. "First Lieutenant Laura Cadman, can't tell you, can tell you _that_ even less."

She half awaits a blow or some other form of physical violence but all Doggie Girl does is giving her a deep, low growl that's probably more frightening than _any_ violence could have been. "First Lieutenant Laura Cadman, that's _not_ what I call _simple_ answers. Try again."

Right. She grits her teeth. "I can't tell you that because you wouldn't _believe_ me. Trust me on this. Ma'am."

"Wrong again, Lieutenant. I'm starting to lose my patience. Who are you working for and who was that guy in the compound with you?" Trying very hard not to be intimidated by Doggie Girl's antics, she still keeps her back ramrod straight.

"I can't tell you and Major Evan Lorne, my superior." My superior who saved your fucking ass and could be dead at the hands of some fucking space Nazis, just so you could get away, because some stupid _hunch_ told him to do that, she wants to add but is wise enough to keep it to herself. For now.

"Unit, subdivision, branch. Right karking _now_, Lieutenant." Well, at least Doggie Girl doesn't waste any time with unnecessary words. That's a quality she rather appreciates in officers, she has to say.

However, it won't make her answer the questions anymore willingly. "You wouldn't believe me anyway. And I'm not gonna make up anything because you'd probably just have me shot for it." Defiantly, she raises her chin and…

And Doggie Girl looks as if she's… _grinning_? Is that it? Is that overgrown Alsatian _grinning_ at her? What the… "Boss, we're going to rendezvous with the _Fervor_ in 10. Recommend strapping yourself in, Daka's in a foul mood. Those Interceptors clipped one of the _Folly_'s wings a bit too close," a female voice suddenly sounds into the room probably over an intercom. It doesn't… make things any less complicated, actually, because it means there's just _another_ player on the field.

Also, Doggie Girl doesn't seem to be too happy, since there's that growl again, before she says, "Copy, Commander. Have you reached Control yet?"

"Sure did, Boss. They'll be waiting for you in our part of the bay." For some reason… the fact that the Commander sounds pretty much pissed off herself doesn't make it any better.

Or maybe it's rather the way Doggie Girl looks at her after she acknowledged the Commander again. Like… she's on the prowl now. And rather unhappy about their little chat having been broken up. "We're not finished, Lieutenant. Not by a long shot."

"I rather imagined we weren't," she can't help muttering and the sudden shudder going through the ship probably just having announced crossing a starship landing bay's force field does shake her up more than she'd like to admit, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** As **mac** pointed out, I'm a leeeeettle behind on posting so... have a new chapter! It's introducing one of my new favorite OCs. We're very much alike. Okay, I wish we were. But he does resemble me when I'm really irritated and hate the world enough to take it out on just about everyone. Sadly, I don't kick ass as much as he does.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

Again, he wonders if he's losing it. Mostly, because he's starting to get used to the slaps to the back of his head. It was bad enough to imagine feeling them but it seems to be even worse to get _accustomed_ to it. However, it's also hard _not_ to, seeing as he's practically skidding from one idiocy to the next. It wasn't enough to tell a squad of full armored that he's member of some kind of top secret organization within the evil galactic Empire, no, he also had to go and keep playing that role in front of the damn commander of the entire fucking _installation_.

The commander who's currently trying to stare him down, sitting behind his desk in a crisp olive grey uniform, probably trying to look right through the walls around his mind, to find out who the _hell_ he is and what he's doing here. Or maybe he's just trying to kill him with his eyes. The anger and hostility he's radiating off would sure be enough. It's definitely enough to cause him a fucking _headache_ because by now he's starting to realize that there's more behind those headaches than just a dimension travelling hangover. And that's not actually making him feel any better. At _all_.

"So you're saying you're Major Evan Lorne, of a branch of the Imperial Intelligence so secret that no one save the Emperor knows about it?" Yeah, that's about the thing he told them, reasoning that if this Empire is really anything like Nazi Germany, all the middle management types and probably most of those higher up as well are too afraid to question anything of their Führer that they'd rather go and believe any drivel fed to them than actually get up the courage and _ask_.

"Yes, that's right." He probably should have added a "sir" but the guy in front of him is, according to his XO who was nearly falling all over himself to brief him, a Major, going by the name of Wilrun Davikoff and he figured that the type of guy he's trying to impersonate would never stoop so low as to call a fellow field grade officer "sir".

"And you honestly want me to be _believe_ that kind of hogwash?" No, not really but you better seeing as I might end up dead if you didn't.

However, that's not quite the right thing to say, is it? "I'm not telling or wanting you to believe anything. Believe me, don't believe, I don't care. Just don't get in my way." _Jesus_ fucking Christ, he's pretty sure if Cadman heard him say _that_ he'd not be standing upright anymore. So thank God she's somewhere else, hopefully safe from type like Davikoff or his XO, a Captain Warrayan or something.

"You Intelligence spooks all think you're something better, don't you?" He doesn't really want an answer to _that_, right? "All hush-hush, roaming the galaxy, thinking your work is glamorous and oh so important." No, he never thought that what he did was _glamorous_, but then again he actually isn't Intelligence, either. "But not here, not on Dimas base. You're to be given basic medical treatment and then confined to your quarters, until further notice."

That… oh good God, he _won_. Because if he hadn't, Davikoff would have had him executed on the spot, he's pretty sure about that. But he's still standing here, and he's being confined to _quarters_, not the brig. No one is ever gonna believe him _that_. And that's just assuming, of course, people will actually believe him having landed himself in a goddamn _Star Wars_ movie, of course. So… what else to do than keep up playing his role? "Suit yourself. I'm pretty sure it'll be sorted out." And now… in for the kill. "One way… or the _other_."

Davikoff looks at him again, eyes narrowed, hostility almost palpable in the room… and bordering on _hate_, and he chooses not to think about why he could pinpoint it as exactly as _that_ without even _knowing_ the man. "Are you _threatening_ me, Lorne?" Yes, of course he is.

"I'm pretty sure that's unnecessary. You wouldn't be scared by it anyway, would you?" Good God, he's gonna get one hell of a lecture from Cadman, if he ever gets to see her again and yes, he chooses not to think about why he's willing to admit and _accept_ that a junior officer will have his guts for garters so easily, either.

As it is, though, it surprises him a little because despite the frown, Davikoff grudgingly says, "It takes more than a little spook to scare a graduate of the Imperial Army Academy." Luckily for him then, that he _isn't_ a spook. "And we're finished here. You'll be escorted to the infirmary first and then to your quarters."

Well. To be honest… even _basic_ medical treatment sounds like Heaven sent right now because adrenaline is _really_ starting to dissipate and that's not good, in regard to that pesky little graze wound on his calf. Not good at all.

So he's even almost relieved when Davikoff hits a button in his console and almost barks, "Trooper, take over the prisoner." Prisoner, huh? "We don't want to blow your cover, do we?" He's not quite sure what's more disgusting and dis_concerting_; Davikoff's weird wink or the menacing undertone that accompanied it.

However, he's not given more time to ponder it – and maybe that's mercifully so – since the door behind him opens and he can hear the heavy step of storm trooper boots again and the trooper's presence behind his back seems as clear as he were standing right in front of him. He can somehow feel that the trooper being about to grab his arm and drag him out of the room but Davikoff seems to be kind of on a roll now, "Easy, Trooper. That one's… a special prisoner. Get him to the infirmary first, then confined quarters, Block 4C. The Sergeant on guard duty will have the details."

"Yes, sir." Something… weird just happened. He felt… _something_ spike, from behind him, where the trooper must be standing, right when he acknowledged the order with that impassionate robotic voice that they all seem to have down to pat. Something that… that… that just served to intensify the damn headache that's starting to be aggravating enough together with the graze wound that he's ready to call it a day right here and now.

Thankfully, though, he doesn't get to _really_ blow his cover because well, that was their cue and he turns to follow the trooper, to wherever their infirmary is. Well, actually, he _hopes_ that he's going to go to the infirmary because otherwise he'd be in deep shit. Even though until now he had the sneaking suspicion the shit couldn't actually _get_ any deeper than now.

As they silently make their way to wherever their infirmary is located, he gets the leisure to ponder the reason why he's being escorted by exactly _one_ trooper _to_ Davikoff's office when he'd been escorted by two _squads_ _from_ Davikoff's office. Yes, okay, one of the reasons why he's pondering that is that pondering _other_ things is not what he really wants to do now. And he really… Wait, what's the weird…

"Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here on the spot you dirty spook ass hat."

_What the hell_?

"Actually, I don't think I need a reason not to shoot. So…" Where… where did that… why is trooper suddenly training his rifle at him, ready to fire… wait. Essentials.

"What about "I'm not a dirty spook ass hat" as a reason?" And… not dead. Oh. Well. _Yet_.

But at least it's a step in the right direction, isn't it? Or at least it's still a step away from the _wrong_ direction. "Funny." Yeah, isn't it? "You got any more jokes like that?"

"And here I thought infantrymen don't even posses something like a sense of humor." Why, why, _why_ can't he just stop channeling Cadman?

Well, maybe it is because he could damn well use her assistance here now? Since Cadman is one of the rare infantrymen – or something _close_ to infantry, anyway – who actually do possess a sense of humor and… "Holy fuck." _What_? "You _really_ ain't no godsdamned spook. You're a fucking _flyboy_." What… how… _huh_? "Only flyboys are dumb enough to insult a grunt's sense of humor." Ah, right. Uh-huh.

But… the rifle… _was_ lowered a couple of inches. He can't help swallowing and putting a little more weight on his good leg, in lieu of shifting from one foot to the other. "So," he says and can't help licking his lips a little nervously, because yeah he's still looking into the muzzle of a rifle, "where do we go from here?"

"Well," the trooper answers, his voice still bearing lingering remnants of distrust, "beats the shit out of me." Oh great, he's inside an Imperial military stronghold somewhere in the vast expanse the Lucas galaxy is, at the mercy of some faceless storm trooper who was ready to shoot him on the spot just a moment ago… and is now utterly clueless as how to go on. Just what he needed.

So… whoever that guy is, he's probably senior rank around here so he should damn well _act_ senior rank. "How about you explain to me what the _hell_ this is actually about?"

"No time." Oh _really_?

"You seemed to have enough to _shoot_ me just a moment ago," he points out succinctly, and mostly only because _something_ tells him that… that he's safe with that guy now. Imagine that, he can't help adding with a mental snort, safe with a fucking _storm trooper_.

"Security cameras in this sectors. They're gonna be back up in one… two… get marching." What? " Get _marching_." Oh, _okay_. This is just getting weirder but just as something told him giving himself up to the Imperials was the thing to do, it also tells him now that just going with the flow is what will save his ass in the end. So he just… starts following the trooper again and he hopes to God and George Lucas and every known and unknown deity that he's doing the right thing. Because otherwise he's gonna be in some _really_ deep shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **What. I don't even. Why the hell did. What. (apprently, either I or uploaded the wrong chapter, even though it was appropriately labelled in the Upload Manager by me and what the fucking hell happened? Anyway... _this_ is the correct chapter. I promise.)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

"I said _talk_, you stupid Imperial bitch." And _she_ said that she _is no stupid Imperial bitch_, goddammit. That, however, doesn't keep the stupid little ass from hitting her. _Again_. All across her goddamn face and she's pretty sure that the split lip that's the result of the third or fourth slap is just one of many things marring her face right now.

But things marring her face were never something keeping her from rolling her eyes when someone was being an idiot. "Look, _Specialist_, I'm _Lieutenant Laura Cadman_, and I need to speak a goddamn _officer_. _Speak_, you know, not _being interrogated_. Got that?"

Apparently… not. Good God, that guy really has some unhealthy fascination with bitch slapping people and she's about to mention that – and get herself even deeper in trouble, yes she's aware of that – when Tarles thinks he needs to spit at her again. "You're an enemy POW and as such it's my fucking _duty_ to interrogate you. Got _that_?"

Oh _please_, what is this? The fucking Middle Ages? Someone's got a God complex or something? Probably got yelled at by his drill sergeant one time too many or something. However, that's _no_ reason to fucking _hit_ her, and she doesn't even care if Major Lorne's advice right now would rather be keep your mouth shut than engage because he's hitting her and his people are supposed to be the _good_ guys in this and the good guys do _not_ hit their POWs during interrogations. Actually, the good guys don't even _interrogate_ and… "Hey, I _asked_ you something."

"Yeah," she says and can't help not fully keeping her agitation and irritation out of her voice, "and I'm just gonna tell you the same stuff over and over and _over_ again. And then you're gonna hit me again and in the end one of us will either have passed out or found a new toy to satisfy their unhealthy torture habits. And I'm guessing _that_ will not be _me_."

Okay. That… was stupid, even by _her_ standards. And from the look of it the Specialist that was right there after they hauled her off that shuttle and put her in a holding cell and seems to having had a go at her for the last couple of hours isn't exactly seeing reason, either. So yeah, it's probably gonna be another round of… no, no it will be a round of… is that… a scalpel… in that guy's… "Specialist Tarles, you stand down right fucking now or I swear to I'tar, I will _make_ you."

Oh, hey, Doggie Girl, she thinks. How nice of you to finally stop by. Got tired of watching your hatchet man here beating me to pulp? Huh. And look how the hatchet man suddenly becomes a very frightened little boy, about to wet his pants at the sight of that big wolf-like creature who looks about ready to tear off a limb or two. "Hey, Boss, I was just…"

"You were having an unauthorized interrogation of an enemy POW. While you were supposed to collecting our casualties' personal belongings and getting them ready for being shipped to their next of kin." Oh, well, that sounds a lot less entertaining than a little torture round with that red-haired Lieutenant he picked up, so she _totally_ understands why Tarles had a go at her instead. Well, not.

"Yes, ma'am." Well. She has to say… it _is_ kind of impressive how Doggie Girl managed to shut up that stupid asshole… just by standing in the doorway.

"Out, Specialist. And I don't want to see you until I say otherwise. Understood?" Most certainly _she_ did. But it really is kind of hard to misunderstand any of that when fangs _that_ imposing are bared at you. Idly she wonders just for a moment what Sheppard and Lorne would give to have an enforcer like _that_ among their officer corps but then her musing is interrupted by Tarles scurrying out of the room, not without throwing her one last look that is even more scathing than a scalpel could ever have been.

So. That's one interrogator down. Which leaves the one that probably came to relieve him and start with the _authorized_ interrogation. Kind of having lost her faith in the Rebels being the good guys, she steels herself for another round of being knocked around but… it never comes. Instead… Doggie Girl… she… walks around the chair she's been tight to and… releases her bindings. And all she can think of for a moment is thank _God_ because oh God it's so _good_ to get the blood flowing again and feel her hands and feet coming to life again, even if it feels like them being stabbed with thousands of little needles.

She doesn't really dare looking at Doggie Girl at first, simply starts rubbing her wrists and ankles furtively, as if she needs to keep all her movement from her interrogator… who's probably seen them, anyway. Then… then the harsh light shining down on her is replaced by a light that's filling the entire room and is at least marginally less grating.

After having freed her, Doggie Girl comes walking around again and she still half expects her to tower over her again and take up the torture where Tarles left off. But… Doggie Girl just blecks her impressive teeth and says, "So… let's do this again, Lieutenant."

Yeah, right. She really is starting to get fed up with all this crap. "Please tell me this is a bad cop good cop routine and you're the _good_ cop. I could do with a change," she can't help saying, her voice just a little too heavy with weariness for her taste.

Again with the teeth blecking and she's starting to suspect that Doggie Girl really _is_ grinning when she's doing that. Huh. "That depends on how cooperative you are, Lieutenant."

_Goddammit_. "Hey, listen Doggie Girl, I'm fucking _sick_ of all of you treating me like I'm some piece of rag you can toss around at your goddamn will. You're fucking supposed to be the fucking _good_ guys here, _okay_? Stop behaving like the fucking _bad_ guys or I _swear_ I will give you some piece of _my_ badassery. Really, I've had it with that stupid shit you're pulling here and…"

"Are you planning on ending your rant anytime soon or should I just leave the room and come back in a couple of hours, _Lieutenant_?" Doggie Girl simply interrupts her, in a rather conversationalist tone and for a moment all she can do is stare at the Shistavanen, possibly red-faced, maybe from anger or from embarrassment but she honestly doesn't care.

All she does care about is that she just finally had a chance to get this all off her chest and quite honestly, she'd love nothing better than having the chance to express her fucking discomfort with a guy at a decent sandbag to go along with it. And that stupid Alsatian is still looking a cross between bored and actually _amused_ and _what the goddamn hell is so goddamn funny about this_?

So she's about to give that alien another tongue-lashing when Doggie Girl beats her to it. "Hey, look, I understand that you're pissed off. Hell, I'd be pissed off at us if anyone of us did to me what Tar did to you. Rest assured he'll be sufficiently disciplined." Yeah, he fucking better be, she wants to add but she still doesn't get a say, "As for you… why don't you accompany me to sick bay and then tell me who the _hell_ you actually are?"

Sick bay? Oh… wait… yes… sick bay. Sick bay would be a nice idea actually, because she somehow feels as if she's aching all over and the cuts and bruises in her face are starting to hurt like a _bitch_. Or at least enough to make her swallow the stream of expletives she'd been prepared to spit at the wolf-like alien the moment she'd get a chance to talk again and say instead, "I… actually I could do with a band-aid and an aspirin." Or whatever their equivalent is for that.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to offer you that… whatever that is. You'll have to make do with a bacta shot or two instead," Doggie Girl offers, obviously willing to keep up the weird sort of uneasy truce they seem to have struck the moment she offered to take her to sick bay.

She shrugs, making a bit of a show of being indifferent. "Fair enough."

At that, Doggie Girl just kind of shrugs herself and starts walking towards the cell's door and she starts following her. She's prepared to take the rest of the walk to sick bay in silence… but just when they're about to leave the room, she suddenly hears a low growl emanating from Doggie Girl's throat and then the words, "By the way, I'd rather prefer you'd address me with either Boss or ma'am, not Doggie Girl…" and then Doggie Girl makes a weird guttural sound that sounds vaguely like letters strung together to some kind of word and she's pretty sure that she was just provided with a new nickname.

Which is why she can't help grinning a little despite the fact that it fucking hurts and muttering, "Of course, Boss, ma'am."

"Watch it, Lieutenant," is her only answer but somehow she's got the feeling it wasn't meant nearly as threatening as it sounded. Huh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Damn, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I kind of hadn't planned for _such_ a long absence of this fic from ff net. Work is kicking my ass and draining all my creative juices at the moment _but_ I'm resolved to at least post all the stories still in the buffer. Maybe that'll help with the writing, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

Well. At least his graze wound stopped hurting only a couple of minutes after they slapped a patch lathered with some blue, weirdly smelling gel on it. That certainly did raise his mood a little. Maybe a micro inch. Because as nice as it is being able to walk nearly without pain again… there's a lot of _other_ stuff on his plate that won't be nearly half as easy to resolve.

There is, for example, the issue with that trooper. Ever since that weird scene in the hallway, the guy had been silent, all through their way to and from the infirmary and he's _still_ being silent after they just passed the Sergeant on guard duty Davikoff meant and are probably on the last stretch to his new "quarters".

After a couple more yards, the trooper stops walking and hacks a code into a pad next to the door in front of them. It hisses open and the trooper roughly gestures for him to walk inside. Not inclined to argue with the muzzle of a rifle, he simply walks inside. Quickly he surveys the room and takes in the major points. Bed, desk, some kind of computer terminal, wardrobe, second door – probably to a bathroom – no windows. Almost like a prison cell but he decides not to dwell on that. Yet.

When he enters the room, he expects the trooper to simply shut the door and lock him in but… it seems he's just not getting off the hook today because the trooper actually _follows_ him inside. What the hell?

It must have been visible on his face because he's pretty sure he just heard a faint snort from under the helmet before he gets the disembodied voice again saying, "We've got exactly ten minutes in which you'll explain to me what the _hell_ you're doing here and I'll decide if I let you live or if I'll shoot you after all."

Uh-huh. Right. Maybe… this is the best moment to actually _stop_ channeling Cadman, so he simply acknowledges this with a nod and then… "How about _you_ tell _me_ what the hell _this_ is? Or at leasttake off that goddamn helmet. If you _gotta_ shoot me, at least I'd want you to look me into the face while doing it."

Yeah. Well. Not exactly the smartest thing to say. But… obviously it was either irritated or indifferent enough that… the trooper lifts his head, somehow being able to still appear menacing and alert enough that he wouldn't even think about doing something stupid if the trooper _didn't_ have that rifle still in his hands. The guy surfaces from the impersonal helmet… looks every inch the hardened grunt he would have expected. Except maybe the bristle that usually accompanies battle hardened members of the ground fighting forces but somehow that guy manages to look grizzly even _without_ any stubble.

"That good enough for you, flyboy?" He just shrugs, still trying to look unfazed. "So… gee par go." Huh, what? "I'll show you mine, you'll show me yours?" Oh, right. And what's there to roll your eyes, huh?

But, yeah, it's probably just fair. And he's not dead yet. _And_ they're on the clock here. Oh well. "You'll never believe me."

Now it's the trooper who's shrugging but somehow that lacks all the indifference that the gesture usually conveys. He's still all ears. "Try me."

Maybe… maybe he actually should. He needs to get the fuck out of here and a trooper who thought him to be a spook and actually kind of relaxed and finding out he's a pilot might actually be his last and most of all _only_ resort to get away from this. He has no idea why he just thought that but somehow… it makes _sense_ and he's so sure about that it actually surprises him. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, everything I'm gonna tell you now you'll have to believe even though it's gonna to sound like one gigantic lie. But it's the only truth I have."

The trooper just nods so he feels compelled to continue, "My name is Major Evan Lorne, United States Air Force, United States of America, Earth. I arrived here shortly before the compound went on alarm, together with a subordinate, Lieutenant Laura Cadman, United States Marine Corps. We were transported to one of your storage rooms by an Ancient artifact that somehow manages to connect either dimensions or galaxies. It was an accident and I goddamn need to find my Lieutenant and get the hell back to my own galaxy."

For a moment, there's a deep silence as the trooper stares at him, probably dumbfounded for the first time in his life. Then… then there's a weird rumbling sound that might actually be laughter and an actual snort and then a deep seriously, "You know, that sounds too goddamn fucked up to be a lie. I don't think I ever heard something so impossible to be a lie before."

"Quite frankly, I wish it _were_ a lie," it suddenly slips from his lips and something in that must have sounded frustrated enough that the trooper… takes down the rifle. He's pretty sure every predatory sense the trooper has is still trained at him but at least he isn't still staring down the muzzle of a blaster.

There's another moment of silence and then the trooper drawls, "Well, Major Lorne of the United States Air Force, if even an iota of what you just told me is true, you're in some really big shit. Got any proof of what you just told me?"

He's about to reach for his dog tags… when he remembers he gave them to Cadman to avoid identification in case of capture. He also would like to show the part of the Ancient device they could take with them to the trooper but… yeah, Cadman's got _that_, too. Sighing, he says, "No. Lieutenant Cadman's got everything I could prove my identity and story to you and she's… not here anymore."

"You mean she went with the squad of Rebel Alliance Spec Ops commandos that were about to infiltrate Dimas base when you somehow landed yourselves here." What… huh? The trooper… _knows_ about that infiltration attempt? "I'm Chief of Security here, Major. I know _everything_." Oh right, of course. He's in a room with the Chief of Security in an Imperial base and he's _still standing_. Weird doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

A little wary, he slowly nods. "Yes, that's what I meant. Look, you know who _I_ am but I still have no idea who _you_ are and why you still haven't shot me as you have been threatening me with ever since you opened your mouth for the first time."

"I'm Chief of Security here, like I told you." He's about to get pissy again because that's _not_ what he meant and the trooper _knows_ that when the trooper just rolls his eyes again. "Captain Delvin Sandwalker, 78th Division of the Imperial Storm Troopers. And the reason I haven't shot you yet is that you might have fucked up my extraction but that your story sounds too fantastic _not_ to be true. Do you happen to remember the storage room you and your Lieutenant ended up in?"

What huh how? _Extraction_? By a _Rebel_ unit? What the hell… where did he and Cadman _land_ themselves? And why is there suddenly an air of amusement filling the room, emanating from the trooper and why _the goddamn fucking hell_ can he actually _feel_ that? But… yeah. First things first. "Not really. If you can show me a map and point out to me where that squad had first Imperial contact, I might be able to point you to it, though."

The Captain takes a long hard look at him, then nods slowly. "Fair enough. Surveillance is gonna be back up again in two minutes. Keep up that pathetic excuse of a spook, Davikoff and Warrayan will most probably be too stupid to doubt you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He's about to point out to the trooper that he's speaking with a goddamn _Major_ and if those are worth anything here he _better_ watch his goddamn _tone_ but then decides he just shouldn't go antagonizing people at whose mercy he still is and decides just for _once_ to be his usual calm and collected self. He nods. "Fair enough, too."

With that, everything that needs to be said is said and the Captain takes his leave, reminding him to behave himself with a last blood curdling look that only infantry officers seem to be capable of. Although Cadman once said that his looks can be pretty blood curdling, too – which she probably actually meant as a compliment – and the moment he thought that he curses himself because fuck, he's starting to actually _miss_ her. That definitely can't be good.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **See, sometimes, I can hold a promise. I am determined to finish posting this, before the year is out. Yes, the year is still long. But you know how it is, guys...

* * *

><p><strong>Ten<strong>

Fuck, she thinks, she's actually starting to miss her commanding officer. It came to her unbidden, and totally out of left field when she was sitting down to have an actual formal debriefing with the commandos she came here with instead of an interrogation. She was reminded of debriefings in Atlantis when she would sit down in the briefing room, Sheppard and Weir waiting for her to deliver her report… and Lorne being there, too, mostly silent, letting her talk, only interrupting with a one liner question now and then. Or at least when a mission went well. When it went badly… he'd do some of the yelling, too and it was usually deserved.

And damn, she wishes he were here now, too, instead of one human and two ali… non-humans staring at her with varying expressions in their faces – and weird fur ripplings in the case of a another canine non-human they introduced to her as Major Konah Y'lic, the team's Mission Group leader, whatever that means – that are probably just species specific versions of "What the hell is she trying to sell us?"

Actually, she would too, if someone would try to sell _her_ the story she's trying to sell _them_ but at least they haven't locked her up again yet. She resists a sigh and gets to the next part of her report, "Among my possessions was a small cylindrical object. That was the counterpart to the artefact that brought Major Lorne and I into your galaxy. Wherever it is now, we're going to need it back if we want to go home ever again." So yeah, that was kind of bold but they really do need that back so what's the news in being diplomatic?

"Can you prove your claims, Lieutenant?" The Major again and she starts to loathe the way he pronounces her rank. As if he has a hard time believing she's really wearing it.

But… she's gonna have Major Lorne back at some point and she wants him to be proud of her so she attempts to stay professional. Instead of simply biting that guy's head off, she states, "Yes, sir. My dog tags and those of Major Lorne mark us as members of regular military, deployed through two galaxies in combat and scientific missions. They state our name, rank, blood type, origin and religious denomination. As for how we got here, I'd need the object I brought with me to explain it to you."

Which is kind of a lie because she can't really _explain_ it but there's enough of Rodney's alleged genius still left in her brain that she can grasp the basics at least. Big bang theory are just more of her specialty than big multiverse theory. "Your personal effects are currently not available to you," the canine Major says and she can't help frowning at that.

She does register the slight raising of her jowls from Dog… Boss and the other human in the room – she thinks they introduced her as Lieutenant Tarrere or something – shows her a frown of her own. _What_, she wants to ask, how would you feel stranded so far from home you don't even have measurements for it, separated from the only guy in the entire galaxy you know and trust and then being told that "your personal effects are currently not available to you"?

But what she does say is, in the end, "Then how do you expect me to prove my claims?" Mh… that wasn't even marginally better than what she just thought… so she decides to add, "sir."

It… wasn't of much use, though, because the Major's eyes just turned into slits and she's pretty sure if he actually _were_ a dog, he probably growled at her, his fangs bared. He's about to say – or probably rather _snarl_ – something when suddenly… the _Lieutenant_ speaks up, "I think she's telling the truth, sir."

Oh. Huh. What? She blinks and looks at the Lieutenant again. Right from the beginning it had struck her as odd that such a young woman – she's pretty sure the Lieutenant isn't older than Darkkin, with her fresh faced looks and the two braids coiled into snakes in her neck, making her look rather like a farm girl than a Lieutenant in Special Operations – would be present at such a meeting. She'd been introduced as the team's case officer but until now she hadn't really paid her much mind. Apparently, she was mistaken in that.

Because the Major… doesn't simply shut the Lieutenant up with a bark – figurative one, not actual one – but regards her with a look that's accompanied by a different kind of rippling and might probably count as thoughtful. Then he says, "Are you sure, Lieutenant?"

Tarrere nods. "Yes, sir. She really is from a galaxy very far away and probably not even in the same universe, the man she called Major Lorne is her superior and the only thing she wants to do is go home."

What the _hell_? She didn't say that last bit! Okay, so she might have _hinted_ at it but she never actually said it out _loud_. Seriously, she didn't! How… oh. Right. _Right_. "So we're supposed to _believe_ her?"

Yes, you stupid tyke, she wants to say, you are goddamned supposed to _believe_ me but there's a warning glance from Boss and somehow that has the amazing effect on her of making her keep her mouth shut and let the Major and Lieutenant hash it out.

"Exactly that, sir. Lieutenant Cadman's story is genuine." Why, _thank_ you, she wants to say but… is aware of the fact that it's _still_ not a good idea to do so. So she tries to listen to her inner Major Lorne and forces herself to keep her goddamn trap shut.

And it actually pays off. "Alright, fine. But I want her to be confined to the Special Ops deck. And I want a cover story. We don't need people running around being freaked by interdimensional travel or whatever happened here in the middle of a fucking civil war."

She's just _this_ close to asking if _she_'s supposed to make up her cover story or if she gets a handler who'll keep her leash and walk her around but she wisely refrains from saying that. Even though it's starting to become _mighty_ difficult to refrain from saying _anything_. So… she's even kind of glad when Boss opens her mouth for the first time, "I'm gonna have an eye on her, sir. Lieutenant Tarrere helped assigning her quarters and we've got a rough draft of a cover story. It's been submitted to your padd, sir."

Wow. Who would have thought that there's actually someone Boss defers… no, she didn't. Defer to the Major, that is. Actually Boss just steamrolled him and for some reason she's starting to find that highly amusing. Even excruciatingly funny… which is why she can't help but utter a very low snort.

However, it was still loud enough to get everyone's attention on her again. Oops. "You have something to say… Lieutenant?"

_Goddammed_, yes, she _has_? Alright, alright, professional. Be _professional_, Cadman. "No, sir." Or maybe… "Actually, yes, I do have something to say, sir. What about finding and extracting my superior, Major Lorne?"

Because they damn well owe that to her and most of all _him_ because he saved their goddamn _asses_. And… Boss seems to have listened when she told her after her little visit to the infirmary because she says, "Lieutenant's right, sir. We can't leave him in the hands of the Imps. Plus we still need to fulfil our original mission objective." Which she still has no idea what it actually was but she still kind of hopes _someone_ might think it feasible to tell her at some point. Preferably right _now_.

"About that mission objective, Captain…" It's still weird, she thinks, to see the big Shistavanen female be officially addressed by her rank.

"Captain Sandwalker is still alive and uncompromised, sir. An encrypted transmission from two hours ago confirmed that." And apparently, it doesn't serve its purpose, anyway because she just chose to interrupt a superior officer. She's not sure how Major Lorne would have taken it if _she_'d done that to him and _goddammit, she misses him and can that stop please_?

_This_ Major… well, he definitely doesn't take it well, judging from the furious rippling of his fur and the slit eyes again. That doesn't really surprise her actually… but what does is him saying, "A second extraction attempt is _not_ a go currently, Captain. I want this mess sorted out before."

"Actually, sir… we might not have that much time. I read the transmission and it seems that Captain Sandwalker has encountered Lieutenant Cadman's superior and is not very confident that he can keep up his cover for much longer." That was Tarrere again and she starts to get an inkling of how she got to be Boss's case officer, despite being younger and being outranked by her and everything.

And apparently, her word seems to have _some_ weight at least – or maybe it's just the concerted power of logic assaulting the Major – because after another moment of apparently weighing his options, he growls, "Fine. Have the _Folly_ and Krayt team on standby but monitor signals only and concentrate on getting the situation under control here."

It looks as if _both_ women want to say something – and she'd like to add that the "situation" isn't nearly as grave that it needs to get under control again before setting out to rescue her Major – but the Fur Monster seems to be fed up with all three of them because he just ads, "You're dismissed. Get out."

Alright, it's probably a good idea not to argue with him, seeing as both Boss and the Lieutenant are doing their best not to actually scramble out of the room. She just follows, wondering what will be next in store for he… "Can I kill her _now_, Boss?"

What the… _what_, is all she can think at suddenly hearing a barely restrained female voice directly after exiting the briefing room. It belongs to one the pilots she'd briefly seen before being hauled off the shuttle they came with, a dark-skinned woman, probably in her mid-thirties, her black hair pulled back in a simple, kind of austere bun in a dark blue uniform wearing just another kind of rank insignia she can't construe. She swears, if looks could kill, she'd be deader than dead now.

"No, you can't, Vir. And you _won't_," Boss simply says, though but that doesn't really do anything to keep that woman from shooting her dagger looks.

She throws Tarrere a short look and is met with a cautioning glance. What the hell is going on here? "She fucked up the mission, Boss."

Oh, and that's enough to want to _kill_ someone? Okay, so she'd entertained that notion once or twice, too, usually when some _idiot_, military or scientist alike, caused her to end up in the infirmary nursing some more or less inconvenient injury. But… "I certainly didn't fuck it up on _purpose_. And who the hell are you? Do you _like_ walking around and throwing death threats at other people?"

Fuck, she's doing it again. She's letting her tiredness and her underlying panic and her general annoyance get the better of her. But currently, the fear that something will happen to Lorne and leave her stranded behind here, in a strange galaxy and in the middle of a war that isn't hers, is starting to seriously get at her and she wishes she had at least _some_ means to communicate with Lorne. What wouldn't she give to hear him reassure her that everything will be alright in the end and how embarrassing is it to actually need that reassurance?

She's almost about to grit her teeth and apologize to the woman who seems to have a hard time of keeping up a restraint façade when Boss speaks up again, "Lieutenant Commander Virina Moren, this is Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Be nice to each other, you're both gonna be stuck here for an unspecified amount of time."

Oops. She somehow managed to piss of someone who's outranking her and apparently some kind of naval officer. Well, she thinks, Marines kind of live to do that so everything's alright. "She _fucked it up_, Boss. That was a perfect chance to extract Delv and she _fucked it up_. She and that idiot who's probably some kind of Imp spook and…"

Alright, that's enough. "That _idiot_ saved _your_ guys' _asses_, okay? He's out there, risking his life in a galaxy that's not his own for people he doesn't even know and I _need to get him back_. We need to get out of here, and we need to do it together and we did _not_ fuck up your goddamn mission because we found it a pretty neat idea, _ma'am_. We…"

"Enough, Lieutenant." She swallows. Until a moment ago she was on a roll and she'd probably have read a Lieutenant Commander the riot act in the middle of a ship's corridor with two other officers present… but then Boss stepped in again, her voice a low growl.

But she's had it and… "Vir, tell Dargon to have the _Folly_ prepped for immediate take off. As soon as we have cleared up a couple of things regarding Lieutenant Cadman here, we're going to get back and complete the mission."

For a moment, it looks as if Moren is going to argue again but something in Boss's voice or maybe her look must have been convincing enough that she seems to get a grip on herself. After another murderous look. She simply says, "I'll see to it." And then, in _her_ direction, "This isn't over by a long shot, _Lieutenant_."

With that, Moren stalks off, probably to the hangar and she turns back at the two other officers, incomprehension probably written all over her face. "Anyone want to explain what the hell _that_ was about?"

After a moment of looking at each other, it's Tarrere who answers instead of Boss, "Captain Delvin Sandwalker, our extraction target, was a fellow student of Commander Moren's at the Imperial Academy on Carida. They stayed in touch even after she changed sides and he informed us of his defection through her." Oh. Well. Alright. "Your appearance through a hydrospanner in the works so it's…"

"Understandable that she's pissed off, yes," she finds herself saying because… well, if they still stayed in touch after she went from the dark side to the light… even she's smart enough to realize that there's probably more to them than just fellow students. "But she _is_ aware of the fact that we did none of this on _purpose_, right?"

Tarrere sighs. "Yes, I think she is. I _know_ she is." There it is again, that weird frown and then a calm and confident confirmation of something. So… can Tarrere read _minds_? "No, I can't Lieutenant. I have some empathetic abilities but I'm not a telepath." What the _hell_? "You're easy to read."

"I am _not_..." Okay. She probably is. She sighs. "Okay, I guess I am. So… anyway… what now?"

"Now…" Boss says and pulls up her jowls again, "now we're gonna find you a place to crash and then we're gonna introduce you to everyone as our new explosives specialist."

Huh. Alright. "Sounds… like a plan. Especially the explosives thing."

"After what you told us about yourself… we decided to stick as close to the truth as we could. We figured it was the best course of action," Tarrere adds and for the first time, a little infectious smile grazes her face and she can't help joining in. Yeah, that really does sound like a plan. So… maybe… everything _will_ be alright in the end.


End file.
